I should mean something
by phree
Summary: He was the Avatar, the most poweful bender in the whole world. That should mean something Oneshot, no important. Just Zutara from Aangs part.


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and any of their characters. They belong to mike and brian. (sobb)

_**It should mean something**_

He was the Avatar.

That should mean something. He was the most powerful bender in all four elements. He had lived a millions of lives before. He was the one that was meant to save the whole damn _world_!

Shouldn't that mean something?

Aang kicked an innocent stone, made it fly thru the air into the lake. In a wordless anger he stared at the rings on the water after the stone.

He was the Avatar. Most of the people worshipped him wherever he went, especially after the defeat of the firelord Ozai. He could have anything he ever wanted. He could give anyone anything they ever wanted.

Shouldn't that mean something?

Wasn't that enough for any sane girl to make him worthy to look twice at?

Maybe… But not for her. The sanest girl, the most beautiful girl, the most powerful girl he had ever laid his eyes on didn't think of him as nothing more then a baby brother.

Aang sighed and sank down, still staring at the lake. The sun was on its slowly journey down under the horizon and the sky was full of the most brilliant colour of passionate red and deep purple mixed with icy blue and fiery orange.

Aang sighed once again.

It was indeed beautiful. But it was like he couldn't really take it in. Like it didn't matter how stunning the sunset was. Like it wasn't enough for him.

"Pretty good sunset, huh?" said a voice behind him and made Aang jump to his feet, ready to fight if he had to.

"Easy Avatar, it's me" the voice calmed him.

Aang lowered his fists a little, but not all the way. "Zuko?" he asked.

The burn marked price smirked at his suspicion. "The one and only"

Aang sank down to the ground again. He really didn't want to talk with Zuko right now. After Zuko had joined them, things had changed. And not for the better, at least not from Aangs point of view. He knew he eventually had to let go of Katara to be able to master the Avatarstate and save the world. It was his destiny and in his heart he knew it was only a matter of time. He could never be so selfish that he sacrificed the world for his own happiness. In the end, everything had been about buying himself time, time to just be happy with her.

And when it finally was time for him to let go, he understood what he was meant to let go of was not his affection for her, but the hope and the dream of that it could be them. In many ways that was harder and more painful then the other way. Because now he still had the feelings for her, but not the idée of the two of them together. He knew, eventually, his feelings for her would die. But it seemed so far away when he sat on the beach with his heart broken to pieces and the reason it was broken beside him.

"Shouldn't you be with Katara?" he mumbled to the banished prince. Zuko nodded, the smirk still over his face.

"I think she can handle being alone for a little while"

Aang shivered under the tone of tenderness in Zukos usually harsh voice. "Perhaps…" he said, trying to keep his own voice steady. "But in her condition… "

"She is a well learned waterbending master" Zuko pointed out. "Not even I could fight her in full moon. Aang, she is perfectly safe" he assured him.

Aang nodded, his grey eyes fixed on the sunset. He fought to keep all emotions inside of him and let nothing be noticed of the firebender. To think that it had been himself who had tried to convince everyone that Zuko had been worthy their trust in the beginning only hurt. If he hadn't, Zuko and Katara would never been friends, and if they never been friends they never would have become... lovers. And if they never hade become lovers Katara had never been in her 'condition' now. Only the thought made Aang sick. It was his fault, everything was his fault. He was such an idiot.

But still, he was completely sure Zuko truly loved Katara. He had been ready to sacrifice the throne for her and throw away his right as a prince if the council had denied their wedding. He had time after time proved to them all that Katara meant more to him then anything else. Even Sokka had to admit that Zuko really deserved to be happy with Katara after everything they had been thru. But for some reason the thought of Katara being truly happy with Zuko didn't help Aang in his pain. It only made it worse.

"Aang, I am surprised over your action" Zuko suddenly spoke out.

Aang blinked, confused. "W-what?"

Zuko took up a stone and throw it in the water, just as Aang had. They stared in silence at the rings before Zuko spoke again.

"I was convinced you would be the one to welcome and forgive me first when I finally joined you and the other to fight my father and my sister"

"I did welcome and forgive you" Aang protested. He really had, he held no grudge against Zuko for what he had done when they were younger, like Sokka did. He knew Zuko had a change of heart. That was the whole problem.

"Then why do you hate me now?" Zuko asked straight to the point. "Have I offended you? Have I done something wrong?"

But Aang shake his head. "No, you haven't"

"Then what has happened that has made you despise me and Katara so much?"

The young monk closed his eyes. "I don't despise Katara" he whispered quietly. Zuko were about to continue, but something in his tone made him stop himself. He stared at he young Avatar, he most powerful man in the world. But all he saw was a little child. An unhappy little boy, curled up in the sand, the gaze fixed so far away from Zukos face.

"That's the problem, I love Katara"

Zuko just stared at him, of everything he had prepared himself to hear when Katara begged him to talk with their friend, this was nothing of it.

"B-but…" he studded, searching for word. "Still?"

Aang nodded, unable to speak him to. An uncomfortable silence fell between the young men. Aang wished Zuko could just go and leave him alone. Just forget everything they hade said. But Zuko didn't move.

"That explains a lot of things, at least" the scared firebender said at last. "But I thought you had to feel no attachment to this world to master the avatarstate, that was what Toph said"

"Toph is right, but I still love her" Aang mumbled, deadly embarrassed. "… But I have no hope she will feel the same for me, it was the hope I had to kill"

Zuko stared at the last airbender with an unusually expression over his face. "Oh… You know-" he began, but another voice interrupted.

"Hey Twinkle toes! Sparky!"

Both Aang and Zuko came to their feet in one move. Toph lauged at them. "You know, if you want to be alone I can go again, but Sugar Queen wants a talk with you and you better hurry"

Zuko nodded and took a few steps but Toph shove her head. "Not you" she said. "You" He pointed at Aang who looked absolutely shocked.

"Me?" his eyes big as the moon that rose when the sun was gone.

Toph sighed. "No, the guy behind you" she said sarcastic. "Hurry up Twinkle toes, a pregnant women should not be kept waiting"

Aang pulled himself together and with a grin over whole his face. He hurried away with a lightness in his steps that hadn't been there before.

Toph snickered and said to Zuko when the Avatar had disappeared. "You think he wants to be the Godfather to you little monster?"

"I think so" Zuko smiled. "Perhaps it will remind him that Katara loves him to"

"But not in the way he wish" Toph teased but Zuko just laughed.

"No" he said then. "But someone else does"

And with that he left Toph blushing at the beach, desperately searching for words.

That was that, people! I know it is just some stupid little story, but I really feel sorry for poor Aang when so many thinks Katara and Zuko should be together (I'm one of them). I have plans at writing something really big at fanfiction, but I like writing other things. You know, stuff of my own. What I write here is stuff I can't uses, because it doesn't belong to me. But I have plans… big plans…

The only thing is, will I write Avatar, X-men evolution, Breakfast club, Recess, Harry Potter or Treasure Planet…

I don't know!!! I really don't know!!!!

Anyway, that's my problem. But thank you for reading and if you feel nice enough for review, thank you for that too!

Maintrap


End file.
